<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Kites and New-New Promises by PtAtomic78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413609">Stolen Kites and New-New Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78'>PtAtomic78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family, Fluff, One-Shot, pairing - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia is trying to move on from Villanelle; now out of prison and living in Canada, Nadia is greeted by Villanelle when she gets home one night. But this time Villanelle has other intentions from Nadia than when she snuck into her prison cell to kill her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nadia X Villanelle, VillanelleXNadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Kites and New-New Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts">Shipperoftrashyships</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comissioned by ShipperofTrashyShips</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadia limped into the kitchen of her small apartment in Toronto. Her leg never fully recovered from the trauma it had received when Villanelle ran over her. Nor did her arm. But she got by. Some night the pain was a lot; especially if it was cold and wet. Other days she forgot she had ever been in pain to begin with. </p><p>The twelve had faked her death in prison at the hands of Villanelle. For why; she wasn’t sure. They gave her money and told her to wait in Toronto. But they had yet to make contact. She had no idea why they wanted to keep her. What worth was she to them? It kept her awake some nights. A debt was owed to the twelve and if she didn’t pay it soon; it was going to drive her crazy with worry. </p><p>As time passed; she still heard no word. But one day she came home to her apartment door, slightly ajar and the stereo playing. Cautiously her best hand reached to her back before pulling up the bottom of the jumper she was wearing. </p><p>She lifted out her gun that she had strapped there. It was difficult to be light on your feet when your leg was in pain after a long day but she crept as best as she could into the apartment. She couldn’t see who had been there until she got to her bedroom and found Villanelle lying on her bed, her arms sprawled out. </p><p>“You!” snarled Nadia. </p><p>“Yes. me,” said Villanelle before sitting up and smiling. “Your hair looks so soft today. The new conditioner you’ve been using has been working. I used your account online by the way. I was so hungry. And you’ve not got anything in your fridge. It’s so rude you know when you have guests arriving.”</p><p>“You killed me.”</p><p>“Uhhhh did I?” asked Villanelle. “You’re right here.You and Konstantin need to learn to let things like this go.”</p><p>“You ran me over with a car,” said Nadia. She could still feel the pain of when that happened. She had opened up to Villanelle again. Put her faith in her. For the memory of the love she had once had for her. She had loved her so much that she felt like she couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“I’ve given you a character trait now!” said Villanelle. “Come on; don’t be cross. I’m sad. I had to kill my girlfriend. She was so rude. She led me on and then she just… rejected me! All because I didn’t shoot a man!”</p><p>“You didn’t shoot someone?” </p><p>“Well she was making such an effort that I didn’t want to hurt her feelings by interrupting her,” said Villanelle. “Not everyone is as thoughtful as me. So she’s dead. I might be a little bit sorry okay? Just a little bit. You need to let the rest go.”</p><p>Nadia turned away. “And your music is shit!” said Villanelle. “Your apartment is shit. We could go somewhere nicer. You and me. We could be partners! We could have fun.” </p><p>“So you can run me over with another car? Maybe you’ll want to try a bus this time?” Nadia asked, upset. </p><p>Villanelle swallowed as the tears welled in Nadia’s eyes. What was this she was feeling? She couldn’t place it. But she didn’t like it. </p><p>“I thought you really… that we could be together but I was stupid.”</p><p>“You wanted me… Eve didn’t but you do!”</p><p>“I wanted you...past tense,” said Nadia. “But you hurt me.”</p><p>“I mean it. This time I’ll earn back your trust!” Villanelle said, almost desperately. </p><p>Nadia looked at her and sighed. </p><p>Villanelle got up from the bed, reaching out with her hands which touched Nadia’s arms when she was close enough to her. “Nadia… I am sorry. I went looking for someone who was the same as me… when I should have been looking at the person who didn’t need me to be like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle hugged her, putting her arms around her. “We’re going to have so much fun you and me.”</p><p>Nadia kept waiting on Villanelle to come out with a knife and plant it into her flesh but she didn’t. When Villanelle pulled away she smiled. It was the warmest smile Nadia had seen. So warm that it made Nadia melt a little. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Nadia asked. </p><p>“Are you?” Villanelle replied back and Nadia nodded. Suddenly she made an ‘oh’ shape with her face. “I have a present for you.”</p><p>Villanelle ran from the bedroom and came back in with a kite. “I brought you this. I stole it from a little girl.”</p><p>Nadia laughed, looking to Villanelle and reaching out her hand to link with Villanelle’s. “Let’s get you away from here.”</p><p>“But the twelve…” uttered Nadia, worried. </p><p>“Fuck the twelve. It’s us now,” said Villanelle. </p><p>Nadia nodded before being pulled into a long kiss by Villanelle. “You will be so happy being with me, I promise,” said Villanelle. </p><p>Nadia smiled. Why was she falling for this trickster again? </p><p>---</p><p>12 months later…</p><p>Nadia held Villanelle’s hand as the doctor ran the wand of the sonogram machine over her the latter’s swollen belly. Nadia wasn’t sure if Villanelle sought out to get pregnant or if she planned it for them but Villanelle took it in her stride and was excited to be a mum. “Oh it’s a girl,” said Nadia with a smile. </p><p>“Just like us!” said Villanelle. “I’ve already got a name. Rayquel!”</p><p>“Rayquel,” smiled Nadia. “I like it.”</p><p>Villanelle smiled and looked at the doctor. “I’ll just go and get you some paperwork,” said the doctor before leaving the room. </p><p>“I love you,” Nadia said to Villanelle. </p><p>“Aww Nadia! You’re too sweet,” said Villanelle. “I love you too! When can we start teaching Raqyel to throw things at people?”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out,” said Nadia before rubbing her nose against Villanelle’s. </p><p>“I’m good at figuring things out,” boasted Villanelle. </p><p>Nadia laughed. Villanelle would never change but finally Villanelle was her’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>